SwordRaiders
Swordraiders Is A released in august 14th 2015 in japan and September 18th 2015 in America but the european port is cancelled anyway this game is a Crossover Fighter Including mega man,blazblue,mario,legend of Zelda and various other characters its a clone of soulcalibur because they fight with swords Characters * Custom Fighter (they can chose between male and female and they can create their own character) * Doomslayer (Doom) * Sinon (cars the game of a tv show goddamnit) * Ragna the bloodedge (blazblue) * Haku-Men (blazblue) * Noel Vermillion (blazblue) * Rachel Alucard (blazblue) * Taokaka (blazblue) * Makoto Nanaya (blazblue) * Jin Kisaragi (blazblue) * Platinum The Trinity (blazblue) * Naoto Kurogane (blazblue) * Mario (Mario) * Luigi '''(Mario)' * '''Peach '(Mario)' * 'Bowser '(Mario)' * Magikoopa '''(Mario)' * '''Bowser Jr '(Mario)' * 'Koopa Troopa '(Mario)' * Toad '''(Mario)' * '''Toadette '(Mario)' * Link (legend of zelda) * 'Zelda '(legend of zelda)' * Optimus Prime (transformers) * Freddy Krueger (a nightmare on elm street) * Hikari Hanazono (special a) * Master Chief (Halo) * Kobe Bryant (nba) * Mega Man X (Mega man) * Zero (mega man) * Xenomorph (alien) * Jungle Hunter Predator (Predator) Bold Means It’s a Nintendo exclusive This Means It’s A Pc Exclusive Reception on ign it gained 9.2/10 on metacritic it gained 89% Playable Demos (Nintendo Only) Bold Means it’s unlockable NES Games * Super Mario Bros. * Legend Of Zelda * Metroid * Kid Icarus * Mega Man * Mega Man 2 * A Nightmare Of Elm Street (LJN Game) * Contra * Gradius * Twinbee SNES Games * Super Mario World * Legend of Zelda links awakening * Super Mario Kart * Super Metroid * Stunt Track FX * Doom (snes Version) * Earthbound * Donkey Kong Country * F-Zero * Contra III: The Alien Wars N64 Games * Super Mario 64 * Doom 64 * Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time * Rush 2: Extreme Racing USA Gameboy Games * Super Mario Land * Legend Of Zelda: Link's Awakening * Tetris * Kirby Dream Land * Contra III: the alien wars (GB Version) Stages Bold Means Nintendo Exclusive * Lakers Arena (NBA) * Aquarium (CTGOTTVSGD) * Hyrule (legend of Zelda) * Peach's Castle (Mario) * Bowser's Castle (Mario * Monsteropolis (mega man) * Fighting Stadium * Beach * Radiator Springs (cars) Characters Outfit bold means it’s a Nintendo exclusive * Otome Kayashima (Swimsuit) * Mario (fire flower,nes open tournament golf) * Luigi (fire Flower) * Kobe Bryant (purple jersey) * Mega Man X (original,volnutt) * Predator (City Hunter,Jungle Hunter unmasked) Plot (Story Mode) Your Custom Character Was Playing Some UNES (ultra nivento Entertainment system) and he (or she) was Randomly teleported to the game world and you have to fight the fighters before returning to the real world DLC Fighters (PC Only) * Prince Aidan (Diablo) * Lebron James (NBA) * Raziel (Legacy Of Kain) * Marcus Fenix (Gears Of War) * Arbiter (halo) DLC Fighters (Nintendo 3DS And Wii U Only) * Inklings (splatoon) * Stephen Curry (NBA) * Little Mac (punch out) * Pikachu (pokemon * Greninja (pokemon) Trivia * The Game Took 11 years to make and they restarted from scratch in 2007 again in 2012 * the game was supposed to release in october 2014 but reviews hated it and called it unfair and unplayable and instead to ship from stores they took time correct and gained strong reviews * There Was A Sequel Planned To Release Sometime In 2017-2019 For the PS4,Switch And PC But Scrapped Before Making The Game * Also There Supposed to Have A Mobile Port but was scrapped before release october 11 2015 And There was supposed to have a PS4 port released the following year 2016 and it was rumored to have ratchet and clank as a playable fighter but due to licensing issues it was cancelled * No Joke CJ from GTA San Andreas was planned to be a playable fighter but due to rockstar games refusing to put his character in a japanese fighting game and the other fighters that was supposed to be playable was goomba (not a pleasant character to fight) Samus (???) Ganondorf (two Zelda characters is enough) and dry bowser (pointless character to play as) * Now SwordRaiders Is A Game With Two Installments In The SeriesCategory:Pages Made By Megawarrior211 Category:Fighting Games Category:Rated T For Teen Category:PC Games Category:Mario games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2013 video games